Family Revelations
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: "Then I don't want to be human!" Harry didn't know how much that sentence would become true in the summer after his 5th year. Changes, transitions, those concepts had never brought Harry Potter any luck. But upon waking up looking like a different person, discovering his heritage and his family, he found himself quite welcoming those changes
1. 1: Seeing the Difference

**Hey guys here is a new story. I was given a challenge by ****The hazel-eyed bookworm**** to write a Harry Potter and Firebreather crossover so here it is. The first chapter is written by ****The hazel-eyed bookworm****. Enjoy! Please review what you think.**

Words: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

Harry was still reeling in shock from the evening's events when he was sat in Dumbledore's office, barely acknowledging the old man's presence as he sat down in a chair before the desk. Sirius was dead. Gone. Lost behind the veil, killed by his own cousin, that b*** Bellatrix.

_'I had her. My wand was trained on her. She was as good as dead, just two words. TWO words, and Sirius' death could have been...'_ Swallowing, Harry had to push back the rush of homicidal thoughts that surged to the forefront of his shocked mind, something that took far more effort than you would think from a Gryffindor. Pulling his attention to the Headmaster, and a conversation that he had apparently been on some form of auto-response during, he only caught the tail end of the old man's response.

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-" No doubt the Headmaster would have had further to say on the issue, likely some inspiration quote on the durability of the human spirit, or the supposed "power of love" that he always harped on about, but Harry found himself responding out of anger.

Anger and fear. Fear of the voices in his head, whispering the things he could have done to Bellatrix, things to make her pay. _'She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry.'  
_  
Rising to his feat, Harry's green eyes seemed to glow in fury and fear, and a momentary flash of uncontrolled madness, glaring at the calm and serene visage of Albus Dumbledore he roared, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!"

A deep-seated silence followed that statement, and both Harry and Dumbledore appeared to be processing what was stated. Two faces, two separate expressions. One younger, a look of realization, then determination. The other older, shocked, concerned, regretful and what looked like a flash of anger.

"Harry, my dear boy, I am deeply sorry for your loss. As am I equally sorry for withholding the prophecy and its contents from you. I only wanted you to have a normal childhoo-" A raised hand silenced the Headmaster, interrupting him for the second time in such a short period.

"Stop, Professor. Apologies will get us nowhere." Harry's expressionless face unnerved Albus far more then the outburst earlier. The concern on his face deepened, and he brought his hands together cautiously, as if to not alarm a wild animal.

Seeing he had the professor's undivided attention, Harry continued onwards, "The Prophecy. Can it be wrong? Is there...Is there no way to get out of it?" Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Harry's thoughts moved rapidly, thinking of any possible inclinations towards the affirmative, only to come to a crashing halt at the responding words.

"No, my boy. I regret to inform you that such things are set in stone...I have to ask the unthinkable of you, and after such a troubling time. Again, you will never know the depths of my sorrow." For the first time since Harry had come to Hogwarts, the venerable old wizard looked every year of his 115 years, and it almost made him desire to abandon his plans. Almost.

Nodding stiffly, Harry bowed his head towards the Headmaster, "May I be excused, sir? I'm...I don't think I can continue this conversation. Not so soon after..." Trailing off, he had to fight the quiver in his throat and voice, and the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

Seeing the shape Harry was in, the ancient wizard could only nod, "Of course, my boy. Go." And as he watched him leave, Albus felt a sudden wrongness in the air, as though something had occurred that should not have been.

Harry skipped the feast, and avoided his friends. He wasn't in the mood to speak, and he was sure they would understand. He'd see them on the train, but right now he had a plan to set in motion. Something that he hoped would get him out of this...destiny...that lay before him.

Opening his trunk he dug out a package, wrapped in plain red wrapping-paper, shaped like a small rectangle, something he could easily fit into the pocket of his robes. It had been a Christmas present from Sirius, one he had carefully hidden from Ron and the others, at the man's instruction.

Upon unwrapping it, he noted the worn mole-skin journal with a sense of wonder and doubt, _'Can I really do this? By myself? Remus couldn't be of any help, he was never there when they figured out the steps and transformations...'_

Swallowing, Harry decided that he couldn't back out now, unless he wanted to be a part of this fate laid out for him. Opening the journal he dived into his chosen path. _'Steps to be an Animagus, by , Padfoot and Prongs...'_

* * *

_Two Months Later_  
In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, illuminated by a simple set of candles, Harry Potter sat in complete motionlessness. Before him was the journal his father and his friends had written in, detailing their accounts of the difficult animagus transformation, a journal Harry had read well over a dozen times during his stay in Durskaban. Though his "family" had been relatively ...civil due to the Dementor incident last summer.

It had been difficult to avoid the guards at first, but upon dropping hints of studying and preventing future deaths, and clever usages of Sirius' name, something that still brought sorrow to his heart, he managed to get The Order to leave him alone. So as long as he didn't stray beyond the line of his property...Not that he had any reason to.  
The transformation process had been progressing relatively quickly, at first he had thought he had been doing the whole thing wrong, but upon consulting the journal it appeared he simply had a knack for it.

He initially believed it to be something to do with his father being an animagus, but lately he felt like some foreign hand was guiding him. Pointing him in the right direction.  
Later, he was proven to be completely wrong.

His form wasn't one of an animal at all, it was humanoid. No, scratch that, it was human. Why did he seem to have the transformation completely wrong, he had no idea. But the strange changes that started making their appearance prompted him to stop with the transformation.

Changes, transitions, those concepts had never brought Harry Potter any luck. Loved ones died and children were forced to play adult. Terror governed and misery ruled. You could say that Harry hated change for a long time, but he had yet to realize these changes in particular would change his life forever.

Once he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about it though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided not to worry about it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles?  
His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. He stood there not knowing what to do.

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" demanded Aunt Petunia.  
Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.

"What have you done to your eyes!?" she shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.  
"Your eyes are amber," she said.

"Amber?" Harry said feeling off.

"Yes, it must be some sort of freakish disease. Go to your room until it's other with, I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Diddykins," she said

Over the next several weeks it was like revisiting the summer after his first year. The Dursleys kept him locked in his room and fed him through the cat flap, afraid that they would catch whatever disease was making his features change. He didn't have a mirror in his room so he couldn't constantly watch his face change. It made his infrequent trips to the look in the bathroom mirror all the more startling for the changes were all the more noticeable to him.

The changes seemed to have completed themselves around midway through the summer. He no longer had any muscle aches or pains and his features had settled and were no longer changing daily. The change had left him almost a foot taller, reaching six feet with a broader frame.

He now also possessed hair that was golden-blond in color. His newly acquired amber eyes changed in form, thinning. His face had lost his rounded appearance and now he had a thin face. What had worrying Harry the most was that his skin had hardened, then changed from a normal color to a slight orange hue. And let's not get started in the strange pattern that seemed to have developed, almost like scales.

Harry felt the growing sensation of hope as he finally escaped what he viewed as the claws of destiny. After all, if Peter can escape his fellow wizards for years, him being believed dead aside, Harry Potter can do the same, prophecy or no.

_'Sorry, dad, mum, Sirius...I'm just not brave like you all. I'm only 15...and if the Wizarding World needs me to solve all their problems, they can go to hell.'_ Nodding to himself he stashed the journal underneath the loose floor boards, beside all the mementos he had from his various friends, and with one last conflicted looked, steeled himself to follow through with his decision.

Sneaking out through the window he had left conveniently open, using the excuse of Hedwig needing to send her letters to The Order, Harry climbed down from the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. 2: To the Bank

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the last chapter. Again I mention this is a challenge from The hazel-eyed bookworm.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

Harry knew he had to get away from Privet Drive as fast as possible. He could think of only one option at the moment, the Knight Bus. So dreading the journey he started walking to Magnolia Crescent.

When Harry finally reached Magnolia Crescent he pulled out his wand from his pocket and held it out in front of himself. After a few seconds he heard the tell-tale bang of the Knight Bus arriving. When it stopped in front of him the door opened and Stan stepped out.

"Good morning, _welcome_ to the _Knight Bus_, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard in need. Just hold out your wand hand, then step on board and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan read from a card.

"How much does it cost to ride from here to the nearest Gringotts," Harry asked in a curious tone.

Stan replies, "Eleven sickles from here to Gringotts."

Harry knew he didn't have much time before the Order noticed he was missing, so he quickly paid and got on. Harry then walked to one of the beds on the bus and sat down.

Harry heard Stan saying to Ernie, the driver, to head to Gringotts. Stan then came to sit down. He looked at Harry and asked the question Harry had been dreading,

"What did you say your name was?"

Harry hesitated trying to think of a name to give him; he then heard a deep and somehow familiar voice in his head whispering the name _'Duncan'. _Harry wondered what the voice was, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and decided to go with the name the voice had whispered.

"Duncan. My name is Duncan." Harry said feeling a weird sense of déjà vu, and for some reason had a flash of what looked like him as a baby but with differences, in the vision he had blond hair not black and his eyes while still green glowed the color of the killing curse with his pupil being slit like a cat's eye.

The two spent the rest of the ride in silence. Stan thinking about an upcoming Quiddich match. And Harry thinking about the familiar voice and the flash he saw.

* * *

They finally arrived in front of Gringotts and the bus stopped and the doors opened and Harry got off. The Knight Bus immediately left with a bang of displaced air. Harry looked around to see if anyone recognized him and upon seeing that no was even looking at him, he hurried up the steps into the bank.

Harry stopped outside the bank and nodded once to the goblin guards next to the doors, the two guards looked surprised but nodded politely back to him.

Harry once inside the bank looked around to see if anyone he recognized was there, he didn't see anyone but he did see goblins lining the walls. He thought nothing of it and immediately moved toward the goblin tellers and stopped in front of the closest teller. When he got to the teller, he waited patiently for the goblin to finish what he was doing and turn his attention to Harry.

When the goblin finally looked at him, he looked at him with some surprise because of Harry waiting for the goblin to finish.

The goblin looked at him and said with a small sneer, "How may I help you, wizard?"

Harry glanced around nervously and said,"I would like to speak to my account manager, Master Goblin."

The goblin replied calmly but with some surprise at the form of address," Very well wizard, but I will need your name."

Harry again looked around anxiously and said," My name is Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin again surprised at the level of respect the wizard was giving him said," Very well."

The goblin stretched his arm up and snapped his fingers twice; one of the goblins detached themselves from one of the walls and walked over. Harry looked at the goblin and recognized him saying the goblins name.

"Griphook," Harry asked?

Both the teller and Griphook looked at him in surprise. "Yes, that is my name. Though I am surprised that a wizard like yourself remembered my name. "Griphook said in a questioning tone of voice.

Harry replied with a small smile on his face, "Of course I remember you were the first goblin I had met when I had first entered into the wizarding world and the one that took me to my vault for the first time."

Griphook just nodded his head and said, "Follow me, I will take you to your account manager." He then started walking.

Harry followed him out one of the doors around the room, after he was lead from the room he was taken down a series of twisting and turning hallways. They finally stopped at what seemed to be a random door. Griphook knocked on the door and called something, in what Harry thought was Gobbledygook, and was answered in the same language by the person behind the door.

Griphook then opened the door and the room on the other side held a desk a few chairs and a fireplace above the fireplace hung an axe and sword. The goblin behind the desk looked similar to Griphook but his hair was more silvery in color and had a sneer on his face.

When Harry saw him he bowed his head and said in a clear voice, "Well met Master Goblin, may your gold forever grow and your enemies tremble before you."

The goblin's face showed surprise for a split second before he masked it and replied, "Well met to you as well Mr. Potter, may your gold increase and your enemies forever fear you. Please have a seat. Griphook you may leave. I am BloodTooth, how may I help you today?"

"I'm here to receive an inheritance and family tree test.", Harry replied in a steady voice after walking to a chair in front of BloodTooth's desk and sitting down.

"Very well, but there are some matters that we must discuss first. The first of which is answering the question of why you haven't answered any of our missives sent to you.", BloodTooth stated.

"What missives?" Harry questions in a confused voice.

BloodTooth looks up at him sharply from where he was looking over papers on his desk and questions in a sharp voice, "Do you mean to say that you have not received any of the owls we have sent to you since you reentered the wizarding world when you were eleven?"

* * *

**Well everyone there you have it the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I wanted th chapter to have over 1000 words, and it has 1170. **

**Well until next time Bye!**

**Please Review**


	3. 3: Finding Out

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, my school was doing testing. Again I mention this is a challenge from The hazel-eyed bookworm.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

¤¤Recap¤¤

_BloodTooth looks up at him sharply from where he was looking over papers on his desk and questions in a sharp voice, "Do you mean to say that you have not received any of the owls we have sent to you since you reentered the wizarding world when you were eleven?"_

¤¤Recap Over¤¤

Harry looked at BloodTooth in confusion, "I've never gotten any owls from Gringotts."

A expression of complete rage fell on the goblins face for a moment before it gave way to a mask of calm and he started speaking in a tightly controlled voice, "Before you reentered the wizarding world your magical guardian would have been receiving your bank statements, but not be able to withdraw any money or artifacts from any of your vaults. After you reached the age of eleven your magical guardian should have informed you of this and your social standing in society."

Harry still looked confused, "Magical guardian? What is that, and who is mine?"

BloodTooth still had a mask of calm over his features as he explained, "A magical guardian is a witch or wizard that is given guardianship of a magical orphan when they are named as such in the parents will. I will send a goblin to retrieve both the will and your vault statements."

The goblin snapped his fingers and the door opened. A goblin Harry didn't recognize entered the office and stood at attention by the door, waiting for orders from BloodTooth.

BloodTooth growled out an order in gobbeldigook and the goblin rushed out of the room to obey him.

BloodTooth had calmed down a little by now and asked, "While we are waiting for the information, do you have any other questions you wish to ask?"

Harry hesitated to think for a moment, _'He said 'vaults' as in more than one, and what did he mean by social standing?'_

"You said 'vaults' does that mean I have more than what is just in my trust vault?", Harry asked in a curious tone in his voice.

The goblin looked angry once again as he explained, "The Potter Family is an Ancient and Noble House whose lineage can be traced back to beyond the founder's time, as such the Potter's have a Family Vault to hold money that they have accumulated over the centuries and any heirlooms or artifacts. As you are the sole heir to the Potter line, but we will need to do an inheritance test to see your ancestry and to see how many vaults you have."

Harry looked startled at the information, "Why wasn't I told of all this? I mean, I know you said I should have learned all of this from my magical guardian, but couldn't you have told me all this when you realized I wasn't replying to any letters?"

BloodTooth opened his mouth to speak just as there was a knock on the door. He growled and looked slightly irritated before he barked out an order in English so that Harry could understand, "Enter!"

The door opened showing the goblin that was there earlier carrying a stack of papers. He entered the office, crossing the room, before setting the papers on the desk. He backed up a few steps and said in a gruff voice, "Sir, I retrieved the bank statements you requested but the wills were missing. When I checked with the workers in the Achieves they said that Albus Dumbledore had them sealed and then removed stating he was Mr. Potter's magical guardian. "

A flash of anger appeared in BloodTooth's eyes as he dismissed the other goblin. After the door was closed BloodTooth turned back to Harry, "It appears that there is a problem. How would you like to procede?"

Harry looked done at his hands as he thought about it, _'If the wills are missing there is likely something Dumbledore doesn't want me to find out about. I probably should go with the inheritance test and request a blood test to see about what has been happening to me.'_

Harry looked back up at BloodTooth and stated in a sure voice, "I think I should have an inheritance test and a blood test done to see about the changes I have been having this summer."

The goblin nodded his head and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out two different potions a red one and a blue one, a stone bowl, a silver knife, and one blank piece of parchment. He set the objects on his desk before closing the drawer.

He then poured the blue potion in the stone bowl before picking up the knife and holding it and the red potion out to Harry while speaking, "I need you to drink this potion and then put seven drops of blood into the bowl. No more, no less."

Harry looked at the goblin and the knife and potion warily, "The last time someone took my blood it was used in a ritual to resurrect Voldemort and I have no clue what that potion will do, so excuse me if I seem a little hesitate to give you any of my blood and to drink the potion."

The goblin gave a smirk while replying, "The blood needs to be used to find your inheritance and the potion will be used to identify any spells or potions on you or in your system, the parchment will be sent to your vault after this, though I commend you for being so cautious."

Harry cautiously took the potion and downed it.

"The potion will take a moment to take effect." BloodTooth said.

After a moment BloodTooth nodded his head and Harry hesitantly took the knife and made a cut on his palm. He then held it over the bowl and let seven drops fall before pulling back and watching the cut heal after BloodTooth waved his hand and said something in gobbledygook.

They watched the blood start to dissolve into the blue potion turning it purple before BloodTooth spoke, "We have to wait a thirty minutes for the blood to fully dissolve."

* * *

_After 30 minutes_

BloodTooth took the bowl and poured it over the parchment. The parchment glowed for a moment as words started appearing on it. After the glowing stopped picked up the parchment and looked it over.

He gave a low whistle before speaking, "Well Mr. Potter aren't you just full of surprises."

Harry looked worried for a moment before being handed the parchment. It read:

_**Inheritance Test**_

_Original Name: Darien Menphis Absalom Wu Fan __Belzebub__Leviathan__ Draconus Quetzelcoatl Gondwana __Michaelis__ Khan Belloc-Rosenblatt_

_New Name: Harry James Potter_

_**Birth parents:**_

_Maternal: __Margaret Rosenblatt_

_-Status: Alive_

_Paternal:__Belloc__ King of the Kaiju_

_-Status: Alive_

_**Siblings:**_

_Younger Twin Brother: __Duncan Xerxes Absalom Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Quetzelcoatl Gondwana Mjarl Khan Belloc-Rosenblatt Jr._

_-Status: Alive_

_**Magically Adopted Parents:**_

_Maternal: Lily Potter nee Evens_

_-Status: Deceased_

_Paternal: James Potter_

_-Status: Deceased_

**_Magical Heir To:_**

_Potter Family- through adopted parents_

_Black Family- willed through godfather_

**_Blood Heir To:_**

_Heir to kaiju throne before younger brother_

_**Potion's and/or Spells in effect:**_

_Blood suppresser potion and spell_

_-Suppresses creature blood_

_Glamour potion and spell_

_-Hides creature features_

_Love potion and spell_

_-Linked to Ginny Weasley_

_Loyalty potion and spell_

_-Linked to Albus Dumbledore_

_Oblivate spell_

_-Casted by Albus Dumbledore_

_Trust potion and spell_

_-Linked to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, and Albus Dumbledore_

_Anger potion_

_-Causes temper to run high_

_-Linked to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy_

_Intelligence Limiter spell and potion_

_-Causes distraction and hinders learning ability_

_**Blocks on Blood or Magic:**_

_Core blocked 10%- Broken_

_-Cast by Lily Potter nee Evens and James Potter_

_Core blocked 70%- Active_

_-Cast by Albus Dumbledore_

_Dragon Speak- Partially removed only access parseltongue_

_-Cast by Albus Dumbledore_

_-Partially removed by killing curse_

_Animagus Form_

_-Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature Transformation_

_-Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_**Recommendations:**_

_Ask goblins for a cleansing ritual_

_Ask goblins for a medical scan as there were anomalies detected_

* * *

Harry stared at the paper for a few more moments before looking at the smirking goblin across from him, "It says that I was adopted by the Potters and that my birth parents are alive. What happens now?"

The goblin lost his smirk and had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I would recommend you follow the recommendations, but it can wait until our business is finished."

Harry still looked dazed as he absentmindedly nodded his head.

BloodTooth nodded his head as well, "Do you have any questions before we continue, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded his head and opened his mouth to answer but closed it again just then noticing that there were black spots were starting to appear in his vision and that he started swaying in his seat. His last thought before he was lost to unconsciousness was, _'I have a living family.'_

* * *

While Harry was unconscious he looked around himself and saw nothing but darkness all around him.

"Hello?" Harry called out to the darkness.

He then noticed he had a shadow on the ground in front of him. He quickly swung around to find a giant, glowing yellow eye.

"I finally have been able to contact you, young one." A deep voice Harry instantly recognized from the Knight Bus.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asked in a slightly shaking small voice.

The deep voice chuckled and spoke, "You already know me. Do not worry, young one, we will be meeting in person soon enough and everything will be explained."

The darkness started fading and the voice spoke again in a slightly annoyed tone, "It appears you are waking, little one. I will find you soon, for now try to get to your mother and brother. For now this is where we part ways."

The voice and the eye disappeared completely after that and Harry felt himself waking up. His first thought upon waking up was, _'Who was that and why did they seem to know me?'_

* * *

**Well everyone there you have it the third chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I wanted the chapter to have over 1000 words, and it has 1722. **

**Well until next time Bye!**

**Please Review**


	4. 4: The Ritual and the Healing

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, my school was doing testing. Again I mention this is a challenge from The hazel-eyed bookworm. I just realized I never put a disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing!  
**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¤¤Recap¤¤

_The darkness started fading and the voice spoke again in a slightly annoyed tone, "It appears you are waking, little one. I will find you soon, for now try to get to your mother and brother. For now this is where we part ways."_

_The voice and the eye disappeared completely after that and Harry felt himself waking up. His first thought upon waking up was, 'Who was that and why did they seem to know me?'_

¤¤Recap Over¤¤

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry knew immediately he wasn't in BloodTooth's office anymore. He sat up quickly, vaguely realizing he had been lying down, and looked around the room quickly figuring out he was in the infirmary. After he realized that he started to remember how he ended up there. As he started to wonder how he got there and where BloodTooth was the door opened letting in the goblin he was wondering about.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" BloodTooth asked after he saw that he was awake.

"I'm feeling fine, Master BloodTooth, just a slight headache. And call me Harry." He added the last part as if it was an afterthought.

BloodTooth nodded his head and replied, "I apologize, but I cannot give you a pain relief potion until after the ritual. The healer said you are free to go. If you would please follow me I'll take you to the Ritual Room."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and climbed out of the hospital bed, but nearly collapsed because he got up too quickly. He caught himself quickly on the edge of the bed and waited for the lightheadedness to pass. After a minute or so he straightened to follow BloodTooth.

As they walked out of the room Harry started questioning BloodTooth on what was going to happen and what was going on, "BloodTooth, do you mind if I ask some questions about what's going to happen?"

"Of course you may ask questions, Harry."

"Okay, I was wondering how I got into the infirmary and what was going to happen during the ritual?" Harry questioned slightly nervous.

"To start with your first question after you lost consciousness I called for the goblin healer to see what was wrong, the healer said that you were fine but wasn't sure when you would wake up. I then had you transferred to the infirmary, I walked in a sometime later and found you awake." BloodTooth explained.

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "What's going to happen during the ritual? And what's going to happen after?"

"When we reach the Ritual Room you will be given a potion then be asked to kneel in the middle of the ritual circle. The goblin mages will then surround the circle and start chanting. It shouldn't hurt but might because of everything that needs to be purged from your body. The ritual will remove all potions, compulsions, and glamours from your system." BloodTooth once again explained while glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry wanted to ask more questions but by that time they had already reach the Ritual Room.

"We have arrived." BloodTooth said in a solemn voice.

The room was big and kind of luxurious, of course with it being made to goblins it wasn't a surprise, considering Gringotts. Harry couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. Purge? Even if BloodTooth had told him it wouldn't hurt, he couldn't help being wary. He didn't want it to be like the time Dudley had been taken to the dentist and he had to tagalong. The dentist had told his cousin _'This won't hurt a bit.'_ By what Harry heard afterwards Dudley had ended up seeing stars (thinking about the incident made Harry close to tears with laughter).

As they quickly enter entered the room Harry noticed many goblins clad in dark robes. The floor was covered in runes that Harry couldn't even begin to identify. One of the robe wearing goblins approached Harry with a potion and pointed to the center of the room. Harry quickly downed the potion ignoring the terrible taste and strode quickly to stand in the center of the runes. The goblins formed a circle around Harry and started chanting.

Harry began to feel warmth coming from his core and from his blood. The strange warmth quickly morphed into a fiery pain like lava moving through his body purging all potions in his blood, all compulsions in his mind, and all blocks on his core. Harry began screaming by that point. It felt like his skin was melting off of his bones.

He vaguely heard the goblins chanting speed up before his mind was forced to focus elsewhere it felt like his lungs where burning and like something was trying to force its way out of his back. His mind was further drowned out when he felt the magic focus on the scar in his head. Something was released from his scar with a scream.

He started to feel the pain receding all but for the burning in his lungs. He opened his mouth to scream and instead released fire. It reached the ceiling before hitting the goblins barriers that were hastily thrown up to protect those in the room. After letting out the fire Harry realized his lungs had stopped burning.

The last thing Harry saw before everything went black was BloodTooth and several goblin healers running over and surrounding him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes again he was back in the infirmary. He lay on the bed a minute trying to remember what happened. It came rushing back suddenly; talking with BloodTooth, the ritual, the burning in his lungs, and the goblins rushing to help him.

Harry laid there for a moment trying to take stock of the room and his body. He noticed immediately he didn't hurt and in fact felt better than ever. He then turned his attention to the room he was in. He realized he was in the same room he originally woke up in. When he stopped looking around the room he realized he could hear footsteps coming from the hallway even if before the ritual he couldn't hear beyond the room.

The footsteps got closer to the door until they stopped in front of it and opened it. Harry saw it was BloodTooth and then realized he could see perfectly more than perfect actually.

BloodTooth looked at Harry, "How are you feeling?"

Still getting used to his enhanced senses, it took a moment for Harry to answer, "I feel pretty good actually, better than ever. Can you explain what happened during the ritual though? I don't think you mentioned me being able to breathe fire."

BloodTooth raised his eyebrow, "Though we have a few theories we were hoping you could answer that question for sure."

Harry shook his head and replied, "I have no idea what happened. What do you think it was?"

BloodTooth sighed and shook his head, "We believe it might have been because of the blood suppressers. They have been holding back your blood line so long that when they were removed it all rushed out at once. Being that you are the son of the King of the Kaiju your blood is very powerful; we just underestimated how powerful it was. When it was freed all at once it built up in your lungs and was released as fire."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "Does that mean I can breathe fire now?"

BloodTooth smirked at the question and answered, "We believe so; why don't you try it out?"

Harry nodded his head and blew into the air but nothing came out.

BloodTooth snickered into his hand, "Maybe you should try to think of how it felt when you breathed fire before."

Harry glared at him for a moment before following BloodTooth's advice. He thought of the heat and the warmth he had felt in his chest and felt it building again. He opened his mouth again and blew. Immediately a ring of fire came out and started moving around. Harry was curious about its movement and waved his hand, noticing immediately that the ring followed his movements. He waved his hand and the ring flew to float above BloodTooth's head.

BloodTooth scowled at him, "You clearly can control it, and now get rid of it before you set something on fire."

Harry laughed be did as ordered and waved his hand and made the fire dissipate.

BloodTooth was still scowling at him, "The healers still have to scan you, _Harry_."

Harry started at that and suddenly looked nervous, "Are you sure we can't just skip it?"

BloodTooth's face softened at Harry's timid tone and sighed, "No, Harry, the scan is unavoidable and with the way you are reacting to just the mention of it I must insist upon it."

Harry just sat there look resigned. BloodTooth opened his mouth to say something when a goblin in a white robe walked in. Harry assumed that she was a healer.

"Good you awake, we can now begin the scans immediately," the healer said.

BloodTooth moved to stand next to the door when the healer waved her hand at him. The healer then moved to a cabinet attached to the wall and pulled out two quills and two pieces of parchment. She then moved back toward Harry.

She then started explaining what was going to happen to him in a gruff voice, "Alright, I'm going to be doing a goblin diagnostic spell on you. One parchment is going to be recording present injuries and the other is going to record your past injuries. The parchments will lengthen as necessary."

She then waved her hand over him in an odd pattern while muttering under her breath in gobbledygook. The quills started writing and continued writing even after the goblin stopped muttering after the first minute. The quills continued on for a good seven minutes. Both goblins in the room looked shocked at how long they were getting. The parchment showing his current injuries stopped long before the parchment with his past injuries did.

When the both quills stopped writing the healer picked up the one with his current injuries. When she finished reading she immediately went to the potions cabinet and started pulling down potions.

BloodTooth went and picked up the discarded parchment and read through it with a shocked look.

"I'm surprised you're even conscious right now, and how have you held up a glamour this long. It hasn't even flickered once. How did you even get these injuries?"

Harry looked nervous, "Well I've always had the glamour on so it doesn't take all that much focus and as for where I got them… I got them from my relatives."

BloodTooth looked angry, "You have whip marks on your back, broken ribs, a fractured arm, and multiple scrapes and bruises."

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the healer returned from the cabinet carrying at least a dozen vials. She explained what they were as she handed them to him. A blood replenisher, a small dose of skelle-grow, some pepper up, and many others Harry didn't hear as the potions started doing their jobs.

Harry grimaced at the taste of them but obediently swallowed each one he was handed with BloodTooth and the healer watching him like hawks to make sure he was swallowing each potion.

When the potions were finally gone the healer picked up the parchment of past injuries and shrieked in outrage. BloodTooth immediately took the paper from her to examine as the healer hurried off to gather more potions.

BloodTooth was growling and shaking in rage with Harry looking at him warily remembering that when people were that angry around him he usually ended up injured.

BloodTooth spoke, "This parchment says that this has been going on since you were two."

Harry tried to make it seem better than it really was, "It didn't start getting bad until I turned four."

BloodTooth was absolutely shaking with rage, "You were abused Harry!"

Harry started shaking, "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

BloodTooth snarled, "You were a child, you shouldn't have had to handle it. Children are to be protected and cared for, not hurt, belittled, and abused."

Harry shrank back into the bed at BloodTooth's anger, "I survived, didn't I?"

BloodTooth calmed down a little, seeing how much he was scaring Harry.

BloodTooth pinched his nose, "That's just it Harry, you shouldn't have had to."

Before Harry could open his mouth to ask the question burning in his mind, the healer returned carrying a lot more potions than before.

She once again told him what they were as she handed them to him. There was scar remover, nutrition potions, malnourishment potions, and many others that Harry didn't hear.

When Harry finished he finally was able to ask the question on his mind, "Why do you care so much that I was hurt anyway? I'm a human, or well a human-kaiju hybrid."

BloodTooth's features softened as he answered in a gentle voice, well what passed for gentle coming from a goblin, "In goblin culture children, no matter the species, are treasured, even more so then gold."

Harry looked shocked but nodded his head in understanding.

The healer waved her hand over him one more time and muttered a different spell then before. She nodded her head to herself.

"Well the potions are working even faster than I had hoped; it seems your blood is speeding up the potions work. You won't be completely healed for awhile but you're well enough to leave the infirmary just take it easy for awhile. Also your scars won't be able to be completely healed, they will fade some but won't be entirely gone, I'm afraid."

Harry looked surprised but nodded his head to show his understanding, though looked disheartened to find out he would still have his scars.

As the healer was leaving Harry remembered he didn't catch her name and so asked her.

The healer smirked, "My name is Aloe."

The healer left and Harry turned back to BloodTooth to see him looking at him thoughtfully. Harry cleared his throat, snapping the goblin out of his thoughts.

The goblin quickly cleared his throat as Harry sat there smirking, "I propose we go back to my office. We still have much to discuss."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, more than ready to find his family.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**Well everyone there you have it the fourth chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I wanted the chapter to have over 1000 words, and it has 2480. **

**Well until next time Bye!**

**Please Review**


End file.
